


What You Do To Me

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux returns from a mission with a beard and finds out just how much Ren loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> For my dearest oorsprong <3
> 
> And the Kylux Soft Kinks tumblr :)

It had been weeks since Kylo had seen Hux. So long, in fact, that he had lost count of the days. He and the General both had been on separate missions, keeping them apart for those weeks, and Ren was highly disappointed that he was the first to make it back to the Finalizer. He was lonely; he missed Hux. He had taken to stalking through the halls of the ship just to pass the time, much to the chagrin of every stormtrooper that he encountered.

And then. Then Kylo had overheard Lieutenant Mitaka saying that the General's ship had just landed and that Hux was on his way to his quarters. The quarters he shared with Kylo. Kylo, who was all the way across the ship and not anywhere near the quarters where his General would most certainly be right now. He spun mid-step, quickly striding off down the shortest path to get to their rooms.

Using the Force so he wouldn't have to pause in his steps, Kylo swooped through their door and heard it shut behind him just as his eyes fell on Hux, who was unpacking his small regulation bag.

“You're back,” Kylo said, emotion seeping into his voice as he removed his helmet.

Hearing his voice, Hux turned to face him with a soft smile. Kylo froze. His helmet dropped to the floor with a loud thunk, forgotten. Hux's hair was loose and slightly longer, looking like it hadn't seen gel in days. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his lightly freckled collarbones. But what had Ren immobilized, what had him completely transfixed, was the beard on Hux's face. He had never seen Hux with any facial hair more than a single day's worth of stubble. But this, this was a full beard, curving over Hux's delicate features looking warm and soft and new and Ren wanted to touch it.

He wanted to touch it so badly.

“Kylo,” Hux said softly in greeting, smile growing at the sight of his Knight after so many weeks. Ren barely heard him. It was like his brain was short-circuiting.

He slowly walked toward Hux, eyes never leaving his face, his beard, stopping right in front of the General. Hux's smile faltered a bit under Kylo's intense scrutiny and lack of response. Ren's head tilted to the left as he slowly brought a hand up.

“Ren. Ren, what are you -” Kylo's hand settled gently against Hux's jawline, beard rubbing against Kylo's slightly shaking palm. “Oh.”

Hux's eyes fluttered shut as Ren stroked the side of his face, running his fingers through the ginger hairs on his cheek.

“I had to grow it out as part of my cover. It's a bit odd, isn't it?” Hux laughed lightly, trying to mask his nervousness at Kylo's stare. Ren could tell he was nervous, but all of his thoughts still felt like a jumbled mess as his hand continued to pet Hux's face. His other hand came up to caress the other cheek. It was so soft to the touch, deceptively so. And neatly trimmed because of course it was, this was Hux. He curled his fingers into it, touching, brushing, feeling, soft long strokes across his cheeks, rougher strokes under his chin, thumbs running along chasing after his fingertips. Ren loved it. He knew he did instantly. He had never seen Hux look so rugged, so strong, so _hot._ He knew how attracted he had been to Hux before, making that fact quite known to his General every night they spent together. But this was an entirely new level.

When the sides of his fingers rubbed along Hux's jawline, the General let out a happy sigh of Ren's name, leaning into the gentle caresses ever so slightly, basking a bit in the attention being lavished upon him. Kylo was vaguely aware of the soft whimper that came out of his own throat at Hux's pleased sounds but he could not care less as his thumbs brushed under Hux's chin once more.

“Well aren't you going to say something?” Hux asked, a little amused and a little bewildered by the whole situation. Kylo suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss Hux now. What it would feel like against his cheeks, his nose, his lips.

“If you don't like it, I could-” Ren cut him off with a kiss because _honestly._ If Hux couldn't tell that he liked it by now then the General really needed to work on his observation skills. And – oh. Yes, Kylo realized, it felt _very_ nice to kiss Hux. He let his lips move along up the side of Hux's face, right underneath his jawline. His beard tickled his lips in all the right ways. He felt Hux's intake of breath more than he heard it as he sucked on the corner of his jaw.

“Hux,” he breathed, loving the way the little hairs moved against him. “You have a beard.” Ren knew it was a rather pointless statement at this point, but he was still marveling in his General's new feature.

Hux laughed breathlessly. “Well, yes.” Ren wondered what it would feel like on his nose. After all, Hux was quite fond of whenever Kylo nuzzled against him. Would it feel the same? Better? He suddenly had to know. He lightly ran the edge of his nose along Hux's beard and it felt a little funny but in all the good ways. Ren was surprised how much he liked it. He used a bit more pressure, nuzzling against Hux happily. And apparently Hux liked it too because he let out another little “Oh,” at the touch.

Kylo breathed in at the place where the beard began right under his ear. Hux smelled amazing, slightly floral and woodsy and just _Hux_ all at once. Kylo couldn't get enough. He nuzzled more insistently against him, breathing in his General. Hux's hands were on his hips, and Ren wasn't sure how long they'd been there, but when Hux pulled him closer Ren was thrilled to feel Hux's arousal against him mirroring his own. He nipped at Hux's chin lightly with a smirk.

Ren loved the feeling of Hux's beard on his face. His lips. His nose. He loved it against his cheek. He loved it in his fingers. Ren hummed happily against him as he rubbed their cheeks together, loving the soft hairs caressing his own bare skin. He rolled his hips forward into Hux's, still delighting in the fact that Hux was pleased by this too. Kylo pulled back just a moment to see Hux panting lightly, eyes closed in pleasure. He ran both hands back into his beard. It was just long enough to get a grip on and tug lightly in his fingers, earning more surprised and pleased noises from Hux and steering his lips exactly where he wanted them.

Hux hummed appreciatively into the kiss. “I missed you too, Ren.” One of Hux's hands came up to tuck his fingers into Ren's hair, running his thumb over his cheek. “So I take it you like it,” he murmured as their foreheads pressed together, Hux leaning forward slightly to press a kiss to the bridge of Ren's nose. “You're projecting, you know. I can feel just how much you enjoy it,” Hux seemed quite pleased with himself, as he often did when he found some new trick to use on Kylo. Ren felt his face heating up under Hux's hand.

“Hux,” he mumbled, turning his face to nuzzle into the General's palm.

“Come here, love,” Hux laced their hands together, pulling Ren towards their bed. He slid his own shirt off the rest of the way before starting to work on removing Kylo's shirt and cowl. Ren kept trying to steal kisses and nuzzle against Hux, slowing down the General's progress.

“Ren, let me get this blasted thing off then you can touch my beard all you want,” he snapped playfully, tugging at the cowl.

Ren acquiesced, pulling the cowl off himself and throwing it carelessly across the room. As soon as Ren's top half was finally free, Hux leaned up to kiss him. Kylo whined happily as Hux began to kiss down his face, letting his lips and beard trace over his moles and freckles and scars, against his nose and jaw and cheeks. He knew he was making little mewling noises, but it only seemed to spur Hux on even further, kissing down Ren's jaw under his ear to the side of his neck and-

Oh _yes_ Ren loved Hux's beard against his neck. He moaned softly at the mix of Hux's hot breath and soft hair and smooth lips and gentle nipping and oh. He carded a hand through Hux's loose hair, thumb brushing through the start of his beard as his fingers gripped Hux's hair. He could feel Hux smirk against him, feel Hux nuzzle more insistently against him between little nips, feel the roll of his hips just so, just at the right angle. And Ren was almost lost to the feelings, the pleasure. Hux knew just what to do to him.

He felt Hux moving down his neck and _oh_ he absolutely loved Hux's beard against his collarbones, against his chest, slightly curled ginger hairs rubbing against his smooth skin, so many new sensations. It was like he could feel every individual strand setting off thousands of nerve endings inside of him.

And suddenly he found himself wondering what Hux's beard would feel like _everywhere._ He felt himself blushing hard and gently tugged Hux's face back up by his beard, needing his lips. Hux let out another breathless laugh, kissing him happily.

“If you like it so much there, darling, imagine how much you'd like it other places,” Hux practically purred at him.

“ _Stars,_ Hux,” Ren squeaked. He couldn't help it. “I thought you couldn't read minds.”

Hux fixed him with a particularly lustful gaze and Kylo shivered against him. He pushed Ren down onto the bed, leaning him back against the pillows before straddling him. Ren leaned up for another kiss but Hux just pressed one against the very tip of his nose before leaning back.

“Hux,” Kylo whined.

“You know what your nose does to me, love. All that nuzzling. Is that how my beard is for you?” Hux leaned down to kiss him again, finally, _finally,_ deepening the kiss, licking into Kylo's mouth as the soft hair on his chin brushed against Kylo's. He pulled back just enough so that his beard lightly tickled Ren's face with every word, every breath. “And you must know I've missed you _terribly_ ,” Hux punctuated with a roll of his hips, pressing his face into Ren's neck.

“ _Brendol,_ I- I” Kylo stuttered out, overwhelmed with the attention. He had intended to ravish Hux the moment he saw him again, but with the distraction of the beard, Hux had the upper hand. As he often did, whenever he wanted to. Kylo could never resist his General. Hux sat back on Ren's hips. He took Kylo's hand in both of his, pulling it up to his cheek, leaning into it as Kylo caressed his face once more, fingers stroking through the hair. Hux sighed happily before moving his hips again, making his intent obvious as he rocked down into Ren's own arousal.

“I know you've missed me too. So let me take care of you, Kylo,” Hux murmured, leaning to kiss along Ren's neck, drawing out another gasping breath from the Knight. He kissed his way down Kylo's chest, lavishing attention on every part that his lips could reach, letting his beard rub against him softly. Kylo was overwhelmed. It felt good, tickled just right, all along with Hux's usual determination and skill at making him a writhing mess on their bed.

“Where do you want me, love?” Hux purred at him from between his knees, somehow he had gotten his pants down, and lightly grazed his teeth along Ren's thigh, beard brushing closer and closer to where Kylo wanted him the most.

“Everywhere, Hux, _please_ ,” Ren gasped out, thinking he was going to die from the pleasure of Hux nuzzling his inner thigh. His hands gripped in Hux's hair, sliding down so that his fingertips could rest right at the edges of his beard.

Hux hummed happily, pressing a kiss to the juncture of thigh and hip, drawing out a keening whine. “Of course, darling.”

 

\- - -

 

Ren curled up against Hux, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other resting on his chest, fingertips just brushing the hair under his chin. One leg draped over Hux's tangling them together. He leaned his head up, nuzzling into the edge of Hux's neck, rubbing his nose into the General's jawline, lips kissing and nibbling at his chin. Hux's hand carded through Kylo's messy hair as he hummed at the continued attention, pressing a kiss to his Knight's temple.

“ 'ts so soft, Hux,” Ren breathed into his neck. “Feels good. Smells good,” he added, nuzzling closer. “I missed you so much,” he sighed. Kylo kissed the corner of Hux's mouth, feeling his General smile, the beard tickling against his lips.

“You're insatiable, Ren,” Hux laughed lightly, content and sated and happy as Kylo nibbled down the side of his face.

“But you love me,” he replied, pressing his nose against Hux's before ducking back into his beard.

“That, I do,” Hux agreed, tapping one finger to the tip of Kylo's nose. Hux turned slightly to face Kylo, tracing a hand over his shoulder. “Hmm. I suppose I should shave it off soon,” Hux smirked at him. “Since you _obviously_ don't like it.”

“Don't you dare,” Kylo growled playfully in his ear as he rolled on top of Hux, nipping at his jaw again as his General laughed.

“Oh, Ren. For you, I'll keep it. For you, I'd do anything. You have no idea what you do to me,” Hux sighed happily, pulling Kylo up to kiss him.

“I think I have some idea,” Kylo smirked against his lips.

 


End file.
